


Searching for you in the sky

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Sky/Sea, eternal eternity, im such a sucker for the sky/sea bird/fish theme, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Day 6: Mermaid AU“If only I could fly freely like her...” She waited and searched the skies for the unshackled bird who she dearly adored and would search an eternity for, just to be beside her.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138883
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Femslash February





	Searching for you in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so late again...
> 
> I’m so scared I ruined michiharu but I love the gay “cousins” so mermaid AU immediately made me think of them 😭 this is short but I hope it’s not too bad...
> 
> ALSO AM I THE ONLY ONE SUPER HYPED FOR THE SAILOR MOON CHARACTER SONG ALBUM AAAAAA AMI AND OUTER SENSHIS SOUND SO GOOOOOD

The lonely mermaid sat beside the beach and gazed up at the sky, the soft breeze tickling the droplets of water that laid dormant on her skin and those that trickled down her wavy teal hair. “If only I could fly freely like her...” She waited and searched the skies for the unshackled bird who she dearly adored and would search an eternity for, just to be beside her.

“Sorry I kept you waiting, Michiru. I guess I couldn’t fly as fast as I thought I could.” The bird girl approached her beloved from behind and wrapped her arms around her. “I missed you.”

The mermaid leaned back into her embrace and touched her arm. “If you missed me, you would’ve made it on time, Haruka.” She felt Haruka flinch in response and chuckled. “I missed you too.”

The pair met up on the small beach about every 7 sunrises, where they had first met each other. Michiru frequented this tranquil deserted island. Whenever she wasn’t in the sea, she was here, sitting alone playing her ancient artefact a previous habitant must have left behind which she found discarded near the beach. As she masterfully moved the bow over the strings, she heard a rustle from above in the trees, as a head popped up through the leaves, munching on a ripe apple. Their gazes met, captivated by each other’s differences. The bird dropped down and flew towards the mermaid.

“Uh hey. I hope you don’t mind me taking this apple.” The blonde scratched her hair awkwardly. “I didn’t realise someone lived on this island.” She offered her half-bitten apple to the teal haired and blushed. “Not sure if you want it back now though but...”

Michiru smirked, placing a hand over the apple and threw the other around the blonde’s neck. “I’ll have some of this instead.” She said, pressing her lips against the bird’s. “I’m Michiru.”

The mermaid pushed the apple into her hand and turned away towards the sea. “I hope you’ll visit me again. I’ll be waiting for you here.”

“Haruka. I’m Haruka.” The bird munched on her apple again before stretching out her wings. “I’ll come.” She leapt up and flapped her wings, soaring back into the vast skies where she belonged and called back to Michiru, “I’ll fly through eternity to see you again.”

_Far beyond time_

_Filled by fate_

_The two of us are now together in this moment_


End file.
